Stained Sand
by ShinobiJiru
Summary: Gaara is being threatened in Sunagakure. With the help of Naruto and Sakura, they try to fight off the greater evil that is after Gaara. Love. Death. And Adventure!
1. Unforgiving Friend

**Stained Sand**

**By Thanh-sensei and Jill**

A/N: This story takes place after Sasuke leaves the group, and before Akatsuki gets a hold of Gaara's shukaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1: Unforgiving "Friend"**

Sakura grabbed her medical supplies as she headed to the library. In the library, Sakura was greeted by familiar faces. A small flick of pain poked her shoulder; she turned around and saw her silvery-grey haired sensei.

"You're late, Sakura," said Kakashi in an asserted tone.

Sakura clutched her supplies closer and replied, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

"It's alright, ready to head out to Sunagakure?"

"Hai!" happily yelled Sakura.

"Wait," he replied," there is someone else coming."

"Who?" wondered Sakura. A sudden boom occurred, as the loud-mouth ninja walked towards Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hi! Sakura-chan," yelled Naruto.

"C'mon let's go," repeated Sakura. Annoyed, she walked ahead of Naruto, shrugging off the noises of the ninja. The group left the library and Konoha, and was now entering the vast sight of trees. All of a sudden distant landscape, a kunai was thrown towards them. Red eyes glowed in the shadows, and then the shinobi stepped closer to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Dark blue hair flustered out of the bushes, instead of a dark feeling arising, it felt more familiar. Naruto was beagle-eyed towards the figure. Sakura was speechless, all she can say was, "Sa….."

Kakashi knew what was happening, he pulled up the left side of his headband and revealed his sharingan. Knowing what Sasuke was capable of, he charged his chidori. Naruto and Sakura took a step back, and saw Sasuke's skin becoming infested by the nefarious tattoo. Dangerous bolts of a luminous glow appeared as Kakashi was finally ready to charge his chidori at Sasuke. Kakashi raced towards Sasuke with sudden rage, ready to unleash his chidori at him. But all of a sudden, Kakashi felt a sharp pain on his neck like an immense agony of a knife going through your heart. Kakashi turned his head and looked at his neck, the markings, he could not doubt, was Orochimaru's sting of death, and he knew that there was only a 10 chance of survival; death was soon waiting for him in the end of the tunnel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -

The two shinobis knew that their sensei's chidori was a warning sign, so they fled the scene, not knowing that they'll ever see their sensei again.


	2. BloodPiercing Story

**Chapter 2: Blood-piercing Story**

Naruto and Sakura ricocheted through the somber forest. It was an awkward silence, neither one had the courage to look each other. In their minds they thought of whether they'll ever see their sensei again. Naruto stared at Sakura, he knew the silence was unbearable, so he shakily said, "W-what do you think happened back there?"

Sakura stared down; her face grew pale and remembered the happy times, when there was still Team 7. She then turned around to face Naruto, she could not respond his question, and it was too painful. Sakura looked into Naruto's clear blue eyes, and remembered the times Naruto and Sasuke would fight about the little things, and how Kakashi-sensei was always there. But then….he left.

Knowing that Sakura had to keep Naruto optimistic about the situation, she conjured up a lie and told him that Kakashi is capable of fighting alone since he's a jounin and all. But really in Sakura's mind she though of why Kakashi had to use his chidori, did he really think that Sasuke would kill him?

The road to Sunagakure was getting closer to them, but both of them could not help but head back and fight with their sensei.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

Kakashi crashed down onto the ground, spewing out blood everywhere. His sharingan glowed as fierce with rage as his ex-student's were. But suddenly, coming out of the bushes was a giant serpent tongue that wrapped around Kakashi's body.

"Hatake Kakashi," said Orochimaru in his eerie voice. Orochimaru's yellow snake eyes stared directly at the sensei. The slimy fleshy tongue that wrapped around Kakashi grew tighter.

"Hatake, you were never a worthy teacher….you were never strong….that IS why my young Sasuke came to me," said Orochimaru and stared at Sasuke with a smirk, "Now it is time for your life to end, so the world will be less filled with worthless undeserving people like you."

A smirk grew on Kakashi's face. "Heh, you think you can just kill me like that. Well prepare yourself!" Kakashi got out of Orochimaru's entrapping tongue wrap and used his Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique). Then he prepared his serpant hand seals to defeat Orochimaru, in the time he had remaining. Kakashi then yelled out, "Magen Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)."

But seconds before Kakashi finished his seal, Orochimaru used his Hiru Bansho: Boka no Jutsu (Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique) to confuse Kakashi to seem like his jutsu worked; but really it didn't. Kakashi was now having more of a hard time to breathe, sweat dripped from his head. The sting's poison was getting stronger in his body. Now he can barely lift his body. If only that jutsu worked, if only. "Sorry Naruto and Sakura. At least for now, I was able to buy you some time," thought Kakashi.

"Hatake….It seems that the sting is finally at its last stage. Your time is running out. But why wait? Hehehehe," said Orochimaru in an eerie voice. He then prepared to unleash his Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi (Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens). Orochimaru then opened his mouth, and a blueish light appeared resembling a sword. He grabbed it, and thrust it into the paralyzed sensei. "This is your end, Hatake." Kakashi's body lay on the ground, his mouth leaking blood, bruises and cuts all over. Sasuke came close up to see his ex-sensei's body. Something from the deepest part of Sasuke's heart occurred, was this sympathy? "He was only a pawn, merely a pawn. He never helped me accomplish my _real_ goal," repeated Sasuke in his mind. Now Sasuke's heart turned back to darkness. "Ooohhh Sasuke, it's time to go now," said happily in Orochimaru's eerie voice. Sasuke stared back with cold empty eyes, and pulled out a kunai out of his pouch and threw it directly at his ex-sensei's body.

A gust of wind hurdled over the body, as Sasuke and Orochimaru trailed off into the lonely darkness.


	3. Tainted Sand

**A/N: Hehehe This is my favorite chapter so far hehee. Hope you guys enjoy.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter 3: Tainted Sand**

The wind swept the dry arid village. Naruto and Sakura had to drag themselves to make it to the front gates of Sunagakure. Every step the two took was like carrying tons of pounds, as sand piled up as they step forward. The dry sandstorm began to pick up, and more gritty particles of sand became attached to Naruto and Sakura's eyes and mouths. The two breathed heavily, and at their final limits they collapsed.

"Get up," commanded the Kazekage (which was Gaara).

Sakura and Naruto opened their tiresome eyes to gaze at Gaara, the now Kazekage, Temari, and Kankurou.

"Yataa!" Naruto yelled out loud, "Sakura-c-ch-an…we made it!." Sakura still weak could not help but just give Naruto a reassuring smile. Her body felt frozen, each time she tried to pick herself up, it was as though she was lifting a super huge sumo wrestler. Then she saw friendly hands appearing before her eyes.

"Here, it seems like you need a little assistance," said Gaara.

Sakura's face was blanked, she thought to herself, "hmmm why is he willing to give me a hand?"

"Well! I'm not gonna lend out my hand forever you know," complained Gaara. Sakura stared into his lonely empty eyes, and pulled out her hand and was carefully lifted by Gaara.

"What are you staring at **_kunoichi_**," said Gaara.

"hahaha…It's nothing hahaha," said Sakura uneasily. To the side, whispers were being made by Kankurou, Temari, and Naruto about the whole Gaara giving Sakura a hand. Then the whispers stopped and Temari came forward towards Naruto and Sakura.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Clear blue eyes glowed in the room. An evil presence step forward, the man unleashed his tongue and touched the face of the boy.

"Ke..ke…ke….You know what to do Tasuke," said in Orochimaru's eerie voice,

"Destroy Sunagakure."

"Hai," said Tasuke. His once clear blue eyes faded, revealing sinister dark empty blue eyes. These eyes soon disappeared, as he vanished to head to Sunagakure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Temari came closer to Naruto and Sakura, and began to clear her throat. "Naruto. Sakura. This is a very crucial mission for both of you. Though it only involves protecting Suna, it goes deeper than that. Several nights we were alerted that someone was planning to kidnap Gaara, so far we don't know who. So be prepared for the unexpected," Temari informed. Everyone stared into each others eyes. Complete silence and fear. So Naruto tried to break the silence again.

"Hahahaha…No sweat Temari-ch…,"Naruto words trailed off as he was cut by a loud high-pitched happy voice coming from a girl. She wore a half-top kimono with floral patterns and a short skirt resembling Anko's. This girl, about Naruto's age, dashingly raced up to the group.

"Gaara-kun! Why didn't you wait for me? Hmpf," whined the girl. Gaara look at the girl, and gave him his heartless stare.  
"Chise, this isn't you're place"  
"What! Please Gaara-kun! This is the only way I can prove to parents that I am strong"  
"Chise, you're parents are dead. They died in order to protect this village. You should just live with it. It doesn't matter anyways to prove that you are strong, you already came from strong parents."

Chise's eyes gazed upon Gaara, she could not help but admire him. Whenever she stared into his faint green eyes, a blush appeared on her face.

"But Gaara-kun!" whined Chise even more.

"ugh…Assert me as Kazekage and not Gaara-kun, and you may come along," drearily said Gaara.

As Naruto joined Temari and Kankurou to greet Chise, Sakura could not help but stare at Chise with a bit of rage. Inside Sakura began to think:  
"**That bitch is sooo going down," said Inner Sakura.**  
"heh It's not like I like Gaara or anything, but I find Chise very annoying."  
"**Stop lying to yourself. You do like him that's why you're jealous of Chise. And it seems like you've so forgotten about Sasuke"**  
"I don't know….my heart feels all mixed up now. I'll figure this out later"


	4. Translogic

**Chapter 4: Translogic**

A gust of wind blew across Sunagakure. The gang tried to protect their eyes from the sand with their arms, except Gaara. He was one with the sand, like him and his Shukaku. He stared through the sandstorm, and saw a distinct dark shadow appearing. He began to head closer to him. Gaara began to have a bad feeling about this shadow, so he began to prepare his sand. But in a blink of an eye, the shadow was gone from Gaara's vision.

Tasuke began to pick up speed; he wanted to not be seen for his first direct attack. Tasuke pulled out several kunai from his pouch, and attached a piece of parchment that had been channeled by Tasuke's chakra. He gripped onto the kunai, and swiftly moved across the air and quickly threw the kunais at the back of Gaara.

Gaara's reflex responded by the sand deflecting the kunai. Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Chise, and Kankurou were astonished by the sudden attack. Chise admired Gaara even more because of this.

"HEY! COWARD! REVEAL YOURSELF!" yelled out Naruto. Naruto's eyes began to awaken, any second his Kyuubi chakra will respond.

Tasuke leaped forward from a distance to where the group was. His blue eyes glowed mysteriously. "hmm…The Kazekage is actually stronger than what I expected. Ke ke No worries, he will go down. And that stupid loud mouth boy will go down with him," Tasuke thought evily.

"So, this is the high and mighty Kazekage. Well it's a very honor to be in your presense, I am Tasuke,"sarcasticly said Tasuke, "though your destiny was to be Kazekage, it will now end today."

"….**You**," Gaara said angered. He swiftly went close in a distance from Tasuke, and unleashed his sand that enwrapped around Tasuke in a prison-like manner. Tasuke felt restraint and suffocated in Gaara's wrath of sand. Sakura and the other looked at Gaara and Tasuke, they tried to get close to the battle and help Gaara out, but his sand prevented them from entering the area of the battle.

"Again…I can just wait in the sidelines," sighed Sakura.

"Gaara…..you will die today!" yelled Tasuke. He then circulated his chakra in a higher amount, and broke free from the sand. Gaara looked at his opponent, his hands were a blur to his eyes, it seems like Tasuke was preparing to do an advance-jutsu technique.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Naruto banged on the sand-like force field. He grew irritable that he was helpless of being unable to help. "So, this is how Sakura-chan feels during the fights," thought Naruto. He looked at Sakura, she looked depressed and lonely. "Sakura-chan……"

"Kankurou, do you think Gaara will be okay?" questioned Temari.  
"Temari, you shouldn't question Gaara's ability," replied Kankurou.  
Temari though of Kankurou's response to heart.

"Still….he's still our little brother," Temari sadly thought.


	5. Blood Spilled Heart

**A/N: VV I got banned from Dattebayo sobs sobs**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 5: Blood Spilled Heart**

The battle between Tasuke and Gaara raged on. Gaara gave his opponent the typical threatening look. A gust of wind blew, revealing a hidden Kirigakure headband that was slashed in the middle. From the sidelines, Naruto and Sakura's heart stopped. The same slash mark that they once saw on Itachi's headband. "Could it be that he works for Akatsuki?" wondered Sakura and Naruto.

Gaara saw that Tasuke's hand finally stopped. Suspense filled the air as all eyes were eye buggled to Tasuke. Tasuke's eyes widened, he then yelled out, "Water Channeling Petals no Jutsu." Suddenly rages of water from each sides of Tasuke raced out, he moved closer to where Gaara was at, and the mix of water and Tasuke's chakra headed directly towards Gaara for a direct attack. Gaara tried to defend himself with his Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand), but the water inflicted the layer of sand and weakened it, causing it to become damp. Tasuke saw the opening that his water jutsu made, and pulled out rain needles. Gaara saw something being pulled out, so he made his sand tightly coil on Tasuke's wrist. But as the sand coiled, Tasuke's body dripped down water, it was some sort of Mizu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "It's that this opponent **is** worthy of fight me," thought Gaara. In the end Tasuke appeared behind Gaara, and threw his rain needles at him.

"ke…It seems like you fell for my rain needles. Careful, they're poisonous heh," said Tasuke.

"You shouldn't talk so quickly," replied Gaara. His skin began to crack, allowing the needles to fall out; in the end the needles never did poison Gaara. "Now, it's my turn to show you what real shinobi skills are." Gaara then prepared a seal, hoping to end the battle.

"hahahah Like that jutsu will work on me! By the time I'm done with you, Orochimaru will be very proud to have his hands on you biju," yelled Tasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Everyone froze. Orochimaru? He was the one that was threatening Gaara? But that boy, Tasuke, is wearing a slashed Kirigakure headband?

- - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -  
To shut up Tasuke, Gaara unleashed his Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand). The sand created a coffin shell and its layers became thick, closing into his body. A grin was seen on Gaara's face; he lifted up his right hand representing the coffin, and then closed in his hand like a fist. The coffin squeezed Tasuke's body, he screamed in agony. Blood spilled through the sand. But….strangely, Gaara realized that Tasuke was still able to move his fingers. Gaara let go of the coffin and Tasuke's body fell crashing down to the ground.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Yataa!" screamed the group, until they heard something rustling from the ground.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Tasuke lifted his body off the ground slowly, and grew fierce with anger. Tasuke's hands prepared to do a seal. Water then started circling his body. What was he prepared to do next?

Deep inside, Gaara was feeling weary. He used so much chakra for the last attack, he wasn't really sure if he still had enough to just be able to defend himself for the next attack Tasuke was going to unleash. Maybe by some miracle, Tasuke might die, like in the battle between Kimimaro, or ….maybe not.

Tasuke was ready for his final attack. The chakra was flowing all over his body; it gave out an intimidating feeling to Gaara and the others. Finally Tasuke shouted out, "Destructive Demon Water no Jutsu." Suddenly Tasuke's chakra was its full potential; his water chakra formed a demonic looking shape roaring upon the land. Its enormous power capabilities was so strong that it shook the ground up. Then the demonic water-like thing raced to where Gaara was standing at. Gaara tried to create a sand barrier, but Tasuke's chakra was too strong. The water demon-like thing then headed to a direct attack formation. It went through Gaara's body, Gaara could not help but feel its piercing pain knowing that he wouldn't have enough chakra to fight him back. The demonic water then began to inflict Gaara's body even more until he fell crashing onto the ground unconsciously. The crash though created a huge earthquake, and with the gusts of wind in the way, the group was unable to determine the outcome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Gaara!" everyone shouted. Naruto grew irritated of the suspense so he then started pounded against the sand force field like thing. But something strange happen, the sand force field like thing was gone. Sakura and the others noticed and wondered. But before they were able to wonder, they rushed to where the fight took place. The scene started to clear up as the wind started to stop blowing. A shadow was seen.

"Oh no!" yelled Sakura. The others stared at as the shadow revealed itself.

"You're Gaara is not a worthy Kazekage after all," said Tasuke. It appeared that the unconscious Gaara was now being carried on Tasuke's shoulder. "Now he is coming with me."

"Before you can take him, you have to get through me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"heh, You're not worthy enough," replied Tasuke. He raised his hand and channeled his water chakra and unleashed rain-like needles that inflicted against Naruto shoving him against the ground. Tasuke then stared in the eyes of the others and said, "If you're smart, you wouldn't want to pick a fight with me, or you'll end up like you're friend here."

Temari, Kankurou, and Sakura heard Tasuke's threats, and prepared to do something about it, but before they could, Tasuke vanished with only the trace of the wind. What can they do now? At this point the group felt useless.

"I wasn't able to stop Sasuke from leaving. And now I wasn't able to help Gaara from being kidnapped. I'm so useless," cried Sakura.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
Chise's eyes grew blank. She just witnessed the downfall of her great idol and the only person she admired. "How can I admire someone that's weak? Someone that lacks the authority figure? Someone that can't even protect his people?" questioned Chise. Chise then had flashbacks of the fight. It seems that Tasuke has more high quality shinobi attributes that Gaara did. "How can I have admired a weak person?" Chise thought again. Chise thought back more of the fight, and began to admire the skills that Tasuke had. "Yosh! Tasuke has more of an authority figure than Gaara ever had!" asserted Chise in her mind. She came to the conclusion that from now on she should follow the ways of Tasuke. Knowing that Tasuke left, she driftly stepped back from the group discussing their plans, and began to head out to the direction Tasuke went. Chise didn't care whether she chose the path of evil or good, it was mostly the direction of who had the most power.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The group began discussing plans for retrieving Gaara. But then Temari felt something missing. She turned around and poked Naruto. "Hey, where did Chise go?" asked the puzzled Temari.


	6. Loyalty Insignia

**Chapter 6: Loyalty Insignia**

Her eyes of faint blue swirled as the iris transformed into a reddish-yellow color, and her pupils inverted into a shuriken-like shape which continuously rotated clockwise. She used her shouraigan **(a/n: literally means future eye)** to spot the whereabouts of Tasuke and the unconscious Gaara. She quickly flickered across the sand trying to catch up to Tasuke. She was getting closer to him. That dark shadow. She saw him head to a desolate coarse sand rift far out of Sunagakure. The area was hostile, nothing but sand reached for miles. The dark shadow disappeared. A trick? Her pupils rotated a little, she knew where he was going to be. Tasuke flickered and pulled out a kunai, she turned around the exact second the kunai touched the side of her neck.

"Why are you following me, stupid girl?" questioned Tasuke.

"To save Gaara-kun," Chise responded with a smirk, "is what my old self would say."

She gripped the kunai and lowered Tasuke's hand.

"Why would you want such a weak shinobi-sensei, when you can follow me?" wondered Tasuke.

"That's what I though as well. Sensei," answered Chise.

"You say sensei. But can you really be trusted?"

"Hai! I will be obedient to your every command"

"Every command? …..well…..To prove your so-called loyalty, I want you to kill………NARUTO," said Tasuke.

"Hai!" Chise answered affirmatively. Chise's pupils rotated, to find the whereabouts of Naruto and the group. In her vision she saw, the yellowish brown sand being blown by gusts of wind. Then she was able to zoom in and see a group of ninjas, including Naruto, racing off to where they think Gaara would be. Chise raced off to Naruto's location, only leaving a cloud of dust in her path.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

"So the fun begins," Tasuke muttered. He then headed downwards towards the dark hidden part of the sand rift. There he saw footsteps coming towards him. Tasuke threw down the unconscious Gaara, from where he was being carried, onto the floor. The man stopped and unleashed his elongated wet tongue, and wrapped around Gaara.

"I brought Gaara as you wished, Orochimaru"

"heh……Very good Tasuke. You are second favorite, under …..SASUKE-KUN!" Orochimaru said happily. Orochimaru let go of Gaara, and scooped up sand onto his hands.

"Orochimaru-sama, I will head out and surround the premises for intruders that might be in search for the Kazekage."

"heh, You always seem to think ahead Tasuke," said Orochimaru. Orochimaru then felt a familiar cold presence behind him. He turned around facing the cold presence and said,

"And for you Sasuke, you can make yourself very useful by extracting the Kazekage's Shukaku. Without his Shukaku, he will be a mere corpse in my plot to destroy Sunagakure. Hehehe"

"Very well Orochimaru-san," replied Sasuke. Sasuke lifted Gaara's unconscious body and headed to the deep dark part of the sand rift to perform the extraction.

While Sasuke was busy with the extraction, Tasuke stepped out of the deep rift and walked around the premise of the area. Nothing but the course gold-colored sand he saw. A grin then grew on Tasuke's face while staring at the sand; he knew that minutes later, this gold-color sand will be flooded with bloodshed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sakura, Temari, Kankurou! Hurry up! You guys look like turtles from my point of view," shouted Naruto.

"Shuttup, Naruto! We don't have Kyuubi chakra like you!"

"Stop complaining you two, we're almost there!" said Kankurou. In their vision was mountainous sand dunes. The burning sun. The gusting winds of storms. Then, there stood a shadowy figure, glowing of red and yellow. A gust swept the shadow into specks of sand. Naruto blinked his eye, and there she stood pointing her finger at him, his heart skipped a beat. Everyone could not help but say, "Chise…….."

"heh, Yes it is **I**, Chise. Now I challenge you, Naruto, to the death!"

"Chise, why do you dare to fight Naruto, aren't you on our side?" questioned Temari.

"Your side? …After seeing the death of the _great_ Kazekage, I came to the conclusion that why shall I be on your side. When your side is weak! Therefore, it's more prosperous for me to follow the side of Tasuke!" responded Chise. After hearing those words, Naruto's kyuubi chakra was initiated. Red chakra burned around his body.

"Sakura, Temari, Kankurou! Go ahead and get Gaara. While I beat the sense out of this brat!" commanded Naruto.

"But….Naruto….," said Sakura.

"Sakura! This isn't the time, just go! Make yourself useful!" shouted Naruto. Hearing those words _make yourself useful_, stuck in Sakura's mind. This is her time to finally prove to them that she is useful to the others. Sakura smiled at Naruto, running off with Temari and Kankurou across the sandy distance to where Gaara might be. Her smile once cheerful and full of self-confidence faded, as she thought of what if Naruto might not be able to defeat Chise. Those eyes Chise has looked different from the first time Sakura saw her. Sakura then had to reassure herself that how Naruto can win for sure because he has the Kyuubi. But can that really be true?


	7. Transcending Winds

**A/N: **I'd like to thank Sango Hikari and Cryptic Innocence for reading my fanfic and reviewing it. I'd also like to thank other people that reviewed my fanfic. Ooo Special thanks to Thanh-sensei. So like, hope you guys enjoy! Ooo To Gaara and Sakura fans, I assure you, it's coming up soon. Just wait . Oh yeah, because of the 3-day weekend and have nothing better to do, I'll keep writing this fanfic til it finishes. xD. Oo to answer Sango Hikari's comment about me posting this up quickly. Answer: I typed several chaps of this fanfic ahead of time, 'kas like I had to wait 3 days 'til I can upload my fic with my new account. And during those 3 days, I got seriously bored hahaha. Damn Naruto fillers. Hopefully if we ignore them, they'll go bye bye.

**Chapter 7: Transcending Winds **

His eyes of power hungry blood glowed fiercely in the room. Gaara's body lay in front of him. The room reeked of immense power in the dim cold sandy rift. His hands tightly together, in a seal like position. A blue-ish radiant glow came out of Gaara's body. Until this blue-ish glow stopped, Sasuke had to sit near Gaara's body with his hand tightly bonded together.

In Gaara's unconscious mind, he found his inner self pondering on whether the flesh he was staring at was reality or all in the head. Pondering then leaded to wandering. Even in his mind, he still saw the sandy distances. "Is this real? Why am I here?" Gaara thought. Thinking hard to himself he tried to remember what happened previously. His distorted eyes bulged. "I remember now….That guy…..Tasuke….we fought," he thought.

Suddenly, Gaara's fingers began to twitch a little as his eyelids opened a little to a blurry dim scene. What is this place?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari, Kankurou, and Sakura ran to across the hellish desert. Coarse beige looking particles all around. Sakura, out of breath, still continued to go on. Sakura's only motivation: to save Gaara and prove to herself.

He stood on guard like a frozen imprisoned tiger. In his hand gripped a dagger-shaped water chakra. He heard rustling in the sands, each step was a heart beat, and they were coming.

Sakura and the others stopped, facing him. They knew they had to get through him to get to Gaara. "That bastard! What is he smirking at!" wondered Sakura with rage. He began to swiftly run forward towards them. Clinging onto the dagger shaped water chakra, he began to pick on memento and then released it through the wind. With the dagger shaped thing coming so fast, Temari didn't have time react and it then ran across the side of her face. Sakura rushed to Temari's side frantically, and so did Kankurou.

"Temari-chan, daijoubu?" wondered Sakura. Temari then lifted her hand up against the opened flesh. She then looked at her hand, and found that her wound dripped with blood.

"I watched the thing come rushing towards me, I tried to move but the timing was too late, I couldn't even make a sound," responded Temari. Kankurou stared at his sister bleeding flesh. He turned around his head facing Tasuke. It was now time for pay back. Kankurou then brought out his puppets.

"Temari, let me put on a bandage for that," said Sakura.

"No. Its find Sakura. I need to fight with Kankurou. Go now and head to where Gaara is! He's probably in that sand rift, because Tasuke wouldn't be here unless he was guarding something" Temari told Sakura. Sakura stood still frozen as Temari then brought her fan and opened it up.

"Let the games begin," shouted the smirking Tasuke.

"Sakura! Go now! Save our brother!" Kankurou yelled out loud, and woke the frozen Sakura.

"Hai," responded Sakura. Sakura ran like the wind and jumped into the mysterious hidden sand rift, not knowing what to expect next. But she knew that she must save Gaara, too many people were counting on her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

With his mind finally pieced together, he began to gain control of the once limp body. He then leaned forward, picking up the rest of his body with his hand. The once glowing blue-ish flame coming out of his body, burnt out. Sasuke's hands then let go of its seal position.

"Sadly, you're still alive," Sasuke said with a frown.

"hmm…So you're the unforgivable traitor I heard about," responded Gaara, "I think it's time to settle some unfinished business from back then."

"Yes. It's time to settle this business. You know, if that event didn't happen during the exams, I would've have won either way."

"You still sure about that?" Gaara said sarcastically. Gaara then let out one of his hand and circulated a grip upon his sand. Sasuke knew what Gaara planned on doing, so he prepared his chidori.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blowing gusts of sand blew between Naruto and Chise. Naruto stared at Chise's eyes. Why were they reddish yellow? But anyways, the kyuubi inside of him burnt fiercely. Naruto glowed of a fire, and his eyes gave a deadly look, and ran towards Chise with his rasengan. As he ran towards her, he shouted out _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Chise's pupils slowly rotated clockwise and lifted up her hands. The rasengan came directly toward her, then Chise stepped forward and in a hand seal position she shouted out _Flesh-Piercing Kaze no Jutsu_. It then cut through the rasengan's power and turned it to flowing sand out of Naruto's hand.

"What! How can this be! My rasengan is the best!" shouted Naruto.

"heh, No one did bother to tell you that I'm undefeatable"

"Undefeatable? Yeah right! No one is undefeatable, you evil bitch!" yelled out Naruto.

"There is no such thing as evil. Only power," responded Chise. "By now you've noticed these eyes. Depending on the direction of the pupils, I can either see the future or the past. In conclusion, you can't defeat me Naruto."

"Who cares about you're stupid kekkei genkai, you're still going down!" Naruto then formed a fist and jammed it into Chise's cheek. "Hah! I guess you didn't see that coming!"

"Who said I didn't," said Chise coldly. Naruto then found out that he punched a clone, which then went poof. He turned around, finding that Chise was really behind him. His heart beated faster, in his mind he thought _how can he beat someone that knows his next move._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura lifted out from her pouch several shurikens not knowing what was up ahead in the dark passage. Suddenly she heard a noise resembling steps. In her head, she told herself, it's not time to stop and you must save Gaara. Sakura then swiftly ran through the passages in the rift. But then, she saw a shadow casting in the corner, her pace gradually decreased. Who can this dark figure be? Sakura stared at shadow; it began to branch out even more to where Sakura was standing. Sudden something freaky unexpectedly happened; this shadow came to life. A dark soul of a person came of the shadow, and then the soul formed into a body. His eyelids opened, and lit out snake-like yellow eyes peering over Sakura.


	8. Ill Fated Flesh

**Chapter 8: Ill Fated Flesh**

Suspense filled the air, as Chise stared dead straight at Naruto. Chise had the unfair advantage in this battle with her kekkei genkai, but Naruto could not forfeit to that. No matter what he must try. The whiskers on Naruto's face grew more fox like, as his eyes grew redder with passion. The kyuubi in him took over most of his body, allowing him to go on all fours, and unleashing his tails. Chise stared at Naruto and gulped to the idea, of actually fighting this monster.

"grrrr….Chise! You will die even with your stupid shouraigan, bitch!" yelled Naruto. At that point Naruto was able to unleash five of the kyuubi's tails. This immense power filled half of their battle grounds on the sand. In his mind, Naruto kept thinking about killing Chise. Then with all his kyuubi chakra in place, he charged right at Chise.

Chise's pupil then moved clockwise, in order for her to be able to know what to do next to counter against Naruto. Chise rushed to form her _Wind Blade no Jutsu_ before Naruto's kyuubi charged at her, but it was too late. The kyuubi's chakra then pierce into Chise, and with a sudden impact flung her to the other side, creating a large crater hole.

"hah! See! You're shouraigan isn't all that helpful!" yelled Naruto.

"Heh, such weak Naruto. Maybe I did plan for that to happen," thought Chise.

She lifted her body out of the large crater. Naruto then saw that she was planning on creating some form of jutsu, that she probably use as a final attack. The kyuubi in him knew that he had to stop, wait, **kill** her. The kyuubi roared, Naruto then used his signature _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ and multiplied into thousands of kyuubi Narutos. These thousands of kyuubi Narutos raced and charged at the seal performing Chise. But then a piercing light came out and like a blade, it pierced into the clones, until the real one was revealed in an injured form.

"You're really not that original," Chise coldly said.

Her pupils continued to rotate as she stared at the helpless kyuubi. His flesh wounded and opened, dripping with blood. Because he relied on the kyuubi chakra too often, his fast healing metabolism slowed down that of a human pace. Chise swiftly walked to where Naruto laid. Gusts of wind started to pick up, and started to mix with Chise's chakra forming The Three Sacred Treasures from Japanese Mythology; which consisted of the Kusanagi sword, Yasakani no magatama necklace of jewels and the mirror Yata no kagami. Naruto opened his eyes, to find that Chise was preparing for something powerful to happen. He lifted his limp body, growing weary from overusing his kyuubi chakra too much, he then knew that with the little chakra he has left, he must do what ever it takes to kill Chise, even if it might kill him.

Naruto got a hold of his body, and with little chakra left, prepared his _Rasengan_ while using his _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. His bloody red fox eyes stared at Chise, she looked patient, but why?

"Ready, BITCH! It's time!" Naruto yelled. Then he unleashed his _Rasengan_ directly at the standing Chise. But then his attack was blocked but a blueish mirror.

"Ugh. What do I do next? I'm almost at my limits," thought Naruto.

"I told you I was undefeatable," said Chise calmly.

Suddenly, her necklace of jewels glowed and burst out into little mini glowing explosives piercing forward into Naruto's body. With such piercing pain, Naruto yelled in agony. His once glowing red kyuubi chakra, resorted back to the normal Naruto. Naruto himself once again, and prepared to charge Chise and try to punch her. But suddenly in his way charging her, Chise brought her Kusanagi sword which collided into Naruto's charging body. An immense glow starting coming from the sword, and then it unleashed a strong range of chakra exploding blood all over the battle seen. Naruto crashed onto the ground, leaking blood all over.

Chise want closer to Naruto's blood-covered body until she was at least 1 cm away from him.

She stared into Naruto and yelled with joy and a smile, "Where's your clones **now**, b-i-a-t-c-h!

After being satisfied with the outcome of the battle, Chise left to meet up with Tasuke dropping her Sunagakure headband on the desert floors, never to be seen again.

Naruto's eyes stood barely open, and with very little energy left, he whispered, "Sakura…….." Suddenly his eyelids shut forever.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's heart beated faster. Could it be? The man's steps came closer, until he was only 5 cm away from Sakura. The rift, still dark, was still hard to make out who the being could be, but in Sakura's mind she knew that not a lot of people had yellow snake eyes. Sakura was prepared to protect herself from this being. She gripped onto the shuriken and through it to the dark shadow closely near her. But then the shurikens were too slow to hit this man, and then his long murky touched grabbed and wrapped around Sakura's body.

"So, you think you can be strong and stand up to me," questioned Orochimaru.

"Let go of me! I don't have time for this. I'm here to save Gaara! And if I must, I'll kill you to get to him," yelled out Sakura, who was squirming to get out of Orochimaru's imprisoning tongue.

"Weak **kunoichi**, you can't possibly kill me," responded Orochimaru, "You're as weak as that pitiful sensei that I killed." Hearing those words, Sakura's heart stopped.

"What! You killed Kakashi-sensei! You dishonorable person!" yelled Sakura with rage. Using her strength that she learned to obtain from Tsunade, she got out of Orochimaru's tongue wrap.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tensions between Kankurou, Temari, and Tasuke grew. Who was willing to sacrifice themselves for the first attack? Growing irritable from the suspense, Temari gripped onto her fan racing towards Tasuke. Kankurou tried to stop Temari from getting to ahead of herself against Tasuke. But Kankurou was to slow, as Temari shouted _Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)_. Tasuke examined the wind movement and quickly dodged it. After dodging her wind attack, Tasuke headed towards Temari until they were face to face.

"heh, Before any blood spill occurs, I should fuck around with their minds for fun. Hmm Especially that girl," Tasuke thought evilly.

Tasuke headed towards Temari in a normal manner, and then lifted his hands. Temari, hesistant of what will happen, stepped back. But then Tasuke's hands gently touched against Temari's cheek.

"hhuuhh…Whhaaa are you doing," she said frantically.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't fight against a guy like me," Tasuke said with a grin on his face. He then leaned forward and gently his lips touched Temari's. Temari being shocked pushed him out. Kankurou dumbfounded by this strange show of affection coming from Tasuke, could not help but stood frozen. Temari, not knowing what to feel, brought out her fan and wacked Tasuke to the other end of the sand field, somewhat close to where Kankurou stood frozen.

Tasuke got up from the course ground. A blue-ish spinning water mixed with his chakra started encircling his body.

"Awww, Your lips tasted sweet. Too bad though, since I have to kill you now," sighed Tasuke.

After recovering from the strange scene, Kankurou was able to get his act together. He then started to prepare his puppets. He then gave Temari from the distance, a signaling look, telling her to prepare her fan.

Tasuke saw this teamwork eye contact and prepared his _Destructive Demon Water no Jutsu_. His main strategy was for a quick kill; therefore he'll use his strongest attack. While Tasuke prepared his jutsu, Temari raced to where he was. Temari then unleashed her _Dust Wind__(Ninpou Fuusajin no Jutsu)_. While Temari distracted Tasuke with her wind, Kankurou prepared his _Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu_ (_Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot)_. Suddenly, Tasuke was finally alas caught off guard, and Kankurou's Karasu sucked in Tasuke into his torso and impaled him with sharp piercing blades inside.

"hmm…I guess this is what I get from staring at that stupid girl," thought Tasuke.

But then he remembered a transformation jutsu that his sensei taught him before Tasuke killed him. "Aha! Yes!" happily Tasuke thought. As the eighth blade of the eighth component prepared to be unleashed, Tasuke transformed himself into water, which leaked out of Kankurou's Karasu. Then he regained his body form near Temari, and went against her body. He covered her eyes with his hands and put his face near hers.

He whispered into her ears, "I have to go now. If you're here to save your brother you better go now." Before he left, he turned his head and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and then dripped away into water heading to where Chise was.

Temari, traumatized from what happened stood helplessly still. She lifted her hand and placed it where Tasuke just kissed her on the cheek. A pink-ish rosy blush grew lightly on Temari's face.

"An evil bastard just kissed me," Temari strangely thought.

Kankurou rushed to where Temari was at and asked, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea…."

"C'mon Temari. Let's go find Gaara now." The two then headed into the dark cave where the rest of their comrades were.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura clenched her fist tight. Her chakra collected in her fist, she swung it at Orochimaru and yelled, "This is for Kakashi-sensei."

But then Orochimaru caught Sakura's fist before it landed on his face. He then let loose of her hand.

"You're not worth fighting, you little **kunoichi**. I have better things to do," said Orochimaru in his eerie voice. He then disappeared into the shadows. After Orochimaru disappeared into the shadows, Sakura ran into the hallways of the rift to try to find Gaara.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke's hands sparked of the bright thunderous _Chidori_. It was finally ready. The round thunderous chakra then aimed and unleashed towards Gaara. But then Sasuke's _Chidori_ never could pass through with Gaara's _Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand_) in the way. Sasuke's _Chidori_ stuck inbetween the thick sand defense. It glowed immense, sparking up thunder and light in the room. Gaara's sand defense stood still, until the _Chidori_'s power ran out. Not it was his turn to unleash an offensive attack again Sasuke.

Gaara lifted his hands into a seal like position and said, "_Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)_." Suddenly a tidal wave of sand started crashing into the rift. The sand started to fill the room, leaving Sasuke's body covered in sand, except for his head. Sasuke's arms then moved through the heavy sand, until his hands were able to touch and form a seal position. Although Sasuke was stuck in his position, he was still able to unleash his _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: great Fireball Technique)_. The dark room was lit again with a reddish glow. Gaara wasn't that easily taken down by Sasuke's fireball, the fireball didn't even touch him with his use of _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_

"It's time to end this Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara said. He then put his hands together and yelled, "_Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand)_." The sand grabbed onto Sasuke and covered his entire body. The sand immobiled Sasuke, he was trapped like a bird inside a cat's mouth. But then, before Gaara could use his final attack _Sabaku Soso (Imploding Sand Funeral)_, a shadow being appeared. The sand that imprisoned Sasuke then let go of its grip on his body.

"Sorry to intrude this battle…ke…But I need Sasuke for other things now," said Orochimaru.

"But, Orochimaru, We're here to kill the kazekage," responded Sasuke with anger.

"I have other plans now," replied Orochimaru. His tongue then grabbed around Sasuke's body, and the two disappeared into the shadowy depths of darkness.

After the departure of Orochimaru and Sasuke, Gaara wandered limping around the murky hallways of the unknown sand rift.

"The others are probably looking for me," he thought. His body grew tiresome, from using most of his chakra with the fight against Sasuke.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
As the pink-haired kunoichi ran throught the corridors of the darkened halls, she heard footsteps of a from behind. She then brought out a kunai from her pouch, ready to defend herself. But then a familiar voice said, "Put back your weapons, Sakura."

**A/N: yawns Whoa, this took a lot out of me. Hmm I think this is the longest chapter so far. Hope you guys like it. Ooo Please review, flaming on Naruto's fight against Chise is welcomed. But…don't make it too much of a rant, it'll make go hide in the corner eating candy in the corner while sobbing. **

**Hmm, yay! I'm so happy Chapter 9 is coming up for me to write. Woot. **


	9. Recollected Hope

**Chapter 9: Recollected Hope**

The voice in the shadows then revealed himself. Sakura gazed at the red haired person, with the lonely faint green-eyes. Sakura's heart stopped, it was the person that she would risk her life to save. A heartfelt smile grew on Sakura's face, and tears of happiness rushed out of her eyes.

She ran closer to him yelling, "Gaara!" She opened her arms and wrapped them around Gaara's waist tightly; her face sulked into his chest.

"Why is this girl so happy to see me? Why is she hugging me?" wondered Gaara.

Emotions of love and happiness started to arose from Gaara's heart. These feelings started to overwhelm him. Gaara pushed Sakura back and the sight of her tears reminded him of his tears when his mother died. As the two separated, Gaara gazed in Sakura's eyes and his cold lonely heart started to beat faster and a rosey reddened tinge appeared on both shinobi's faces; creating a very awkward moment.

"Oh my god, did I just hug Gaara?" thought Sakura.  
"**See, you do like Gaara," responded Inner Sakura.**  
"Maybe….I do like him"  
"**He probably likes you too, seeing how he's blushing right now"**  
"What really?...But why would he like me?"  
"**Who knows. People change you know**"

As feelings aroused in both Gaara and Sakura, sudden shouts were heard through the echoing dark corridors.

"Sakura! Sakura!" shouted voices of a boy and girl. Sakura and Gaara turned their heads to spot Temari and Kankurou yelling and running to where they stood.

"Gaara, You're Safe!" yelled Temari. Being so overjoyed with seeing her brother safely alive, she hugged him, which was a first.

"Sakura, you're safe!" said Kankurou.

"Yes and so is Gaara. Hey, do you guys know where Naruto is?" wondered Sakura. Suddenly Temari, Kankurou, and the others' heart dropped. Where was Naruto? Everyone rushed out of the rift and into the bright daylight of the sandy desert. There they rushed to where Chise and Naruto's battle took place, to find a lifeless pale grey body partially covered by the sand.

"NARUTO!" yelled out Sakura. She quickly raced near his lifeless body, and removed the sand covering it. The others watched as Sakura revealed a blood-drenched Naruto with eyes closed. Sakura tried to nudge Naruto, and yelling out his name, waiting for a response. Then Temari got to her knees, near Naruto's body, and put her fingers against his pulse.

"Sakura-chan……Naruto is…"

"Nooo it can't be," denied Sakura.

"Sakura…there's no beat," said Temari. Hearing those heart-wrenching news, Sakura could not help but let out an ocean of tears. Temari tried to comfort Sakura by putting her arms around her, as she sobbed near her chest.

Gaara stared at Naruto's dead body, and could not help but feel pity and sadness towards him. Memories of the Chuunin Exam started to pop up in Gaara's mind. It was Naruto that help him have a positive perspective on his life. Without this person, Gaara wouldn't have been Kazekage. It was his first real friend. Gaara stared at Naruto's body once again, but then his perspective started to get blurry. The use of most of Gaara's chakra started paying a toll on him now. A pummeling in Gaara's head started to occur; he was growing weary of this pain. Gaara's eyelids then closed, his body weak, dropped onto the soft coarse sand. Everyone turned around.

"Gaara!" yelled Kankurou.

"We need to take him back to Sunagakure! Fast," yelled Temari frantically.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In his unconscious state, he began to have delusions of Sakura. A warm feeling inside of him, want to touch that gentle fragile girl. But then an image of Naruto popped up in his mind. Where were they now?

His black eyelids then opened up to find that he was in his room. But where were the others. Gaara walked to window, and looked out to find a pink-haired girl in the distance. He had to talk to her, but he didn't know why. A gust of sand swept the room, he vanished into the desert lands.

He stood silently behind the pink-haired kunoichi as she huddled near crossed sticks rest upon a large cradle representing a grave mark. He saw that there were two of them. His eyes sank, he knew what they represented. It was mostly likely for her sensei and Naruto.

"You're not alone," said Gaara. Sakura turned around, startled, stared at Gaara's eyes. They were filled with sympathy. Gaara then knelt down onto the ground next to Sakura.

"I don't know what you mean, Gaara," said Sakura.

"Don't try to hide it, Sakura. It only makes it worst. You can't always be brave and hide all your emotions. I would know," reassured Gaara.

"You're right," responded Sakura,"they fought bravely with honor. I should be happy that they risked their lives for the sake of saving us."  
Her faced had a solemn look to it, depressed. Gaara crept more closely near Sakura.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to grieve for them alone. I'll be here for you, Sakura," said Gaara. Sakura's heart raced, and so did Gaara's. Gaara's head leaned against Sakura's. He mounted his lips upon hers, and held Sakura tight. Sakura didn't repel herself against this notion, but continued on, as her warm lips warmed up his. The bright sunset rested as the couple continued to embrace one another.

Within Pandora's box, kept in hope. Hope for a new life, for the better. Though Sakura lost a comrade and a teacher, she gained a new love. And neither Sakura nor Gaara wanted to lose each other, they kept close and protected one another ever since that day they saw the sun setting in both lovers' eyes.

_**The End**_

**A/N: **Hope you guys like this fanfic. I think I'm going to go sob in the corner now since this fanfic is complete. I'm still amazed that Thanh-sensei and I got ideas for this fanfic just from being bored in Geometry. I'd like to SUPER THANK Thanh-sensei Melancholy Child, Allison Cryptic Innocence. TAICHOUS FOREVER! Also to Sango Hikari. And fellow reviewers. At first I was thinking of making a sequel, but then I realized that it'll lose its charm. So I'd like to keep it at this. …..Now I have to figure out what to do now, with so much time I have.


End file.
